(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for connecting and disconnecting a pneumatic coupling. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool for connecting and disconnecting a pneumatic coupling which includes a combination of pliers and a wrench to provide both compression and rotation of the coupling.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of tools used for connecting and disconnecting parts of joints, fittings and couplings. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,017 to Teramo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,231 to De Leebeeck; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,520 to Scarborough.
Teramo shows a tool for removing an automotive parking brake cable and lever which includes a prying device secured to one of the handle members of a locking pliers. The prying device is not able to rotate separate from the pliers.
De Leebeeck describes a tool for joining plastic pipe and fittings. The tool allows for moving the pipe section longitudinally into the fitting while rotating the fitting axially a quarter turn. The tool uses a fitting engaging assembly for grasping the pipe and a pipe engaging assembly for mounting on the pipe. The pipe engaging assembly has inner and outer rings. The outer ring rotates with the fitting engaging assembly and the fitting while the inner ring and pipe remain stationary. To use the device, the fitting engaging assembly is mounted around the fitting and the pipe engaging assembly is mounted around the pipe. An activator means is used to connect the fitting engaging assembly to the pipe engaging assembly. A handle attached to the fitting engaging assembly is rotated about the axis of the fitting while simultaneously moved rearward thereby rotating the fitting and pulling the pipe into the fitting.
Scarborough shows a tool for disconnecting conduit fittings for vehicular sub-systems. The tool includes pliers having first and second jaws and a third handle pivotably attached to the first and second handles of the pliers. The first and second jaws are used to compress the female connector part to release the spring while the third jaw is used for holding the connecter flange and to move the male connector part away from the female connector part after the spring is released.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,391 to Baldus; U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,331 to Bartelt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,270 to Yonkers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,317 to Hensler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,089 to McGushion; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,950 BI to Irwin.
Baldus shows a combination tool having both pliers and a wrench. The pliers are used to hold the pipe while the wrench is used to hold the upper nut. A second tool is then used to rotate the lower nut. In this combination tool, both the pliers and the wrench are used to prevent axial rotation. The pliers are not used to compress the valve. Further in this invention, a second tool is needed to rotate the nut to connect or disconnect the valve.
Bartelt shows a tool having a pair of spaced apart wrenches for adjusting a tappet valve. The wrenches hold the tappet member and the adjusting screw while a second tool is used to rotate the lock-nut to secure the parts in the adjusted position.
Yonkers describes a tool for connecting or disconnecting a clamping head of a tap connector for use on transmission line wire. The tool includes a primary wrench and a socket wrench. The primary wrench is used to hold the clamp head while the socket wrench rotates the nut.
Hensler describes a hose coupling wrench apparatus which includes two spaced apart movable wrench members. Each wrench member is used to engage a hose coupling section. One wrench member can be moved relative to the other wrench member to couple or uncouple the hose coupling.
McGushion shows pliers for compressing a union and preventing rotation of the union a second tool is used to rotate the nut to connect or disconnect the union.
Irwin shows a pipe crimping tool. The tool includes a holding device with a pair of crimping arms pivotably mounted on the holding device.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,461 to Michaelis and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,727 to Mayer show pliers for making and releasing the connection between joint members or connectors.
Only of minimal interest are U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,330 to Ratia, Jr. which shows a tool having locking pliers and used to remove a heat sink and U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,602 to Stenger which shows a combination tool having a wrench and pliers. However, in this tool, the wrench and pliers are not intended to be used simultaneously.
There remains the need for a tool for connecting or disconnecting a coupling which uses a combination of pliers to compress the coupling and a wrench to rotate one part of the coupling.